Arc Picture Frame
Basic Information The Arc Picture Frame is a flat decorative furniture item, a bit less in size than a block, that can be crafted and then placed on walls, floors or ceilings. As soon as you place a Picture Frame, it will display a randomly chosen official Creativerse artwork or screenshot provided by Playful (the developers). You can then click on the Picture Frame to choose one of the official artworks or screenshots that will be listed in a pop-up window. You cannot create customized images for these frames. How to obtain These decorative objects cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Arc Picture Frames can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked in your Crafting Menu for free. How to unlock the crafting recipe To automatically unlock the crafting recipe for this Picture Frame, an Adventure Gate has to be crafted. How to craft To craft one Arc Picture Frame, you'll need: * 4 Stone Rods made of either Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 (block of) Glass made of Sand in a Forge * 1 Arcstone, obtainable as a loot or Pet-harvest from any kind of Keepa How to use Arc Picture Frames can be placed on walls, floors or ceilings. You can fully rotate these Picture Frames into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item, so that all objects of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Currently, an Arc Picture Frame will at first fleetingly display a scenery of an old Creativerse world, then it will change to a randomly chosen Creativerse artworks or "official" screenshots made by Playful, for example images of Creatures; like a Pigsy, a Rockster, a Leafi or a Chizzard. You can then click on the Arc Picture Frame to activate it. A window will open that lists many artworks and screenshots provided by Playful, so that you can select one of these that you want to be displayed (since R41 on May 1st 2017). The images displayed in the Arc Picture Frame are often a bit brighter than images in the common Adventure Picture Frame. Picture Frames cannot be wired. Original purpose of Adventure Picture Frames Before May 1st 2017, screenshots of Adventures made by other players that you have completed successfully would be listed for Arc Adventure Picture Frames, so that you could choose one of those to be displayed in this frame both as a decorative image and a souvenir for the adventure that you had experienced. You had also been able to add your own Creativerse pictures by creating an adventure, making a screenshot for this adventure, playing the adventure and collect its Arc Adventure Picture Frame as a reward for completing it. This is not possible any longer. The feature was deactivated because too many black Adventure Picture Frames had piled up after the according adventures were deactivated, and also the feature was abused by players. How to obtain old adventure images for Adventure Picture Frames Arc Picture frames that were hung up / placed before May 1st 2017 can still display their Adventure images. Additionally, you can find several uploaded workshop items with old Arc Adventure Picture Frames that still show images of their according Adventures. Here's a workshop collection of such frames: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1350349168 To make Arc Picture Frames display these images, you will have to subscribe to the according workshop item, then select it ingame in your Blueprint menu afterwards, place the cornerstone in front of the spot where you want to place the Picture Frame, and then place it after activating the cornerstone. You cannot make Arc Picture Frames display pictures that you take yourself in Creativerse anymore. How to create your own wall art in Creativerse You can now use Arc Signs to create small floating colorful images that do not even have to be Creativerse-related, like this one for example: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1346602149&searchtext=butterfly, or that will display Creativerse icons and/or animal sprites, like this one for example: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1208557959 To find more Arc Sign art, please browse through the workshop: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/workshop/ Category:Crafted Category:Furniture